


Down to the Wire

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Locker Room Shenanigans [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NHL Season, And also sexy as hell, Biting, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Matt Martin is a good bro, Pre Mitch/Auston, Rookies, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Vague Internalized Homophobia, Voyeurism, background mitch/auston, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “Like fuck I’m gonna walk up to Dion Phaneuf and ask how he likes to get off.”
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Matt Martin
Series: Locker Room Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726927
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Down to the Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catpurrccino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpurrccino/gifts).



> The internalzed homophobia is Mitch's reluctance to getting fucked in front of the guys- he's worried what they would think if he asked for it. (No judgement from the guys, only enthusiastic consent lol) Initially he's reluctant to join in, but by the time the event actually rolls around, he's on board so no dubcon here, but if there's any concern let me know!
> 
> Inspired by catpurrccino's comments about Mitch choosing Matt, cause it's easier than telling Auston how he feels. This is what happens when you have writers block...five pages of porn, strangely easier to do than a four page essay. Set in the boys rookie year, a year before I started watching hockey so excuse any random player mistakes! Unbeta'd, I covet all my own mistakes! Don't own.

“They’re gonna pick you tonight.”

Mitch stares. If his heart wasn’t pounding from the game, it would be now. Nerves chase away the elation of the game winning goal, leave his mouth dry, his palms damp. 

“Why?” Matt gives him a  _ look _ and yeah okay, he can see why he gets winners choice tonight. But. “They should give it to Freddie instead. He was on fire.”

“I kind of figured you’d panic,” Matt says instead of agreeing with Mitch- like he  _ should- _ laying a heavy hand on his shoulder. His fingers curl around the back of his neck, warm and steadying and Mitch finds muscles he hadn’t even realized were tensed up, relaxing under his touch. 

“Then why tell me?” He whines. 

“So you’d have time to decide if you wanted out.”

_ “Nobody _ chickens out.” It’s something that’s been on his mind a lot lately- a rookie in the big leagues, up for good. Both Matty and Willy have already had their nights, and like,  _ sure _ they’d looked nervous, but they’d gone through with it. Had talked a big game about it afterwards too, to Mitch’s great displeasure. That’s not something he wants to unpack at this moment though. 

“Some guys have,” Matt says like it’s that easy- like the guys won’t look at him differently if he makes his excuses and goes home early. “Just, most guys are pretty eager to get their dicks wet after winning.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Mitch grumbles and Matt laughs, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“Seriously though,” he sobers, gaze searching Mitch’s. “If you really don’t want this, I’ll talk to Babs or whatever. I’m sure he can quietly switch it up.” 

The offer is really fucking tempting. And it’s not like the potentially mindblowing sex is what’s throwing him off. Sort of.

“I like to bottom.” He blurts out and Matt nods like  _ yeah, okay and? _ Mitch flushes. He wonders if Matt can feel how hot his skin is. “I just. I haven’t seen…”

Understanding dawns in Matt’s eyes, lips tugging up into a grin. Mitch kind of wants to hit him.

“You really haven’t talked to the other guys about this, have you?”

“Like fuck I’m gonna walk up to  _ Dion Phaneuf _ and ask how he likes to get off.” Matt laughs, but it’s not  _ at _ him so Mitch allows it. He’ll beat him at CHEL later in revenge. 

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. If you’re that stressed, ask for a blowjob or something instead.” He pauses, eyes twinking. “I hear they’re great stress relievers.” 

“Of  _ fuck you.” _

::

  
  


“You look like you’re gonna shit yourself,” Willy whispers as the media clears out leaving just the team in the room. Mitch flips him off, any clever retort dying on his lips as Leo takes to the center of the room, shouting for everyone’s attention. On his otherside he can feel Auston’s steady presence and finds himself swaying into it without thinking. 

“Absolute beauty of a game boys!” Leo crows to a chorus of cheers. Mitch’s stomach has twisted itself into a tight ball of anxiety and anticipation and he can’t quite find it in himself to join in. Leo glances his way and winks and Mitch flushes. “Divisional rivalries are always tough but I think we made a point tonight. Some fantastic goaltending and a couple of breathtaking goals got us the W, but I think we can all agree that there was one in particular that really sealed the deal.”

Auston nudges him, expression smug, eyes crinkling in the corners and Mitch thinks  _ fuck it- _ what if he just went for it? 

“MVP of the night, Mitchy!” Josh calls out, impatient with Leo’s showboating. The cheers go up and this time Mitch soaks it up, ducking his head as Auston slings an arm around his shoulders, tugging him close. 

The guys not staying for the show head out, a few stopping by to fistbump Mitch, but the majority stay. Auston stays. 

His heart is thundering in his chest but the nerves are similar to the feeling of his skates hitting the ice for the first shift of the night. Anticipation follows closely after, like he’s caught his stride, his heart pounding, the puck on his stick and he knows he’s about to score. 

“Mitchy,” he glances over as Josh calls his name. His palms are damp and he rubs them on his shorts, distracted. “Who do you want?”

Auston pulls back his arm abruptly, like he’d forgotten it was there. Mitch sways after it, barely stopping himself from the name slipping past his lips. All the guys here are up for it, he knows logically. But there’s a difference between him choosing Auston because he’s  _ Auston _ and choosing one of the guys who’s just happy to get off. Auston had had his choice already and he hadn’t chosen Mitch. That, more than anything, is enough to stop him. He bites his lip, gaze landing across the room.

“Marty.”

Matt, for his part, doesn’t look surprised that Mitch’s chosen him. He just leans back in his locker, spreading his legs a little, eyebrow quirked and the hint of a smile on his lips with a clear invitation. Mitch’s cheeks burn as he pushes to his feet but  _ fuck _ it’s doing it for him. Matt’s big hands fall to his hips as he climbs into his lap, his own legs spread wide to accommodate the stretch of the thick thighs underneath him. He squeezes and Mitch’s breath stutters, his own hands coming up to rest on Matt’s broad shoulders. Mitch isn’t a tiny dude, but he feels positively dwarfed in Matt’s lap. 

“Do you want what we talked about earlier?” Matt asks quietly. Naz pretends he can’t hear them. Mitch shakes his head, the back of his neck burning with all eyes on them. “Okay, do you trust me?” 

Mitch wouldn’t be sitting in his lap if he didn’t trust him.

“Yeah.”

Matt grins, one of his hands leaving his hip to grasp his chin, angle him how he wants him and pull him in for a messy kiss. Mitch sinks into it, whining as Matt licks into his mouth. He doesn’t bother easing his way in, taking control of the kiss and leaving Mitch a mess as he clings to Matt’s shoulders. He’s always liked his guys big, bigger than him, who knew how to put him in his place, take control. It’s been awhile since anyone's managed it- hockey doesn’t allow much time for getting fucked properly- but in a matter of minutes Matt has him breathless, his cock so hard in his shorts that he thinks maybe he could come from just this. 

Matt fucks his mouth and his hands roam, sliding up under Mitch’s shirt, hiking it up to his armpits so he can tease at his nipples, pinching and twisting the tight buds until they’re sore and red, Mitch’s hips hitching forwards as he tries to grind against Matt’s tight stomach. 

Matt finally lets him pull back to catch his breath, dizzy from it, taking the advantage to pull his shirt up and off. It gets tossed somewhere- out of sight, out of mind- and then Matt is urging him to his feet. Mitch sways, wonders briefly if Matt’s going to put him on his knees, feed him his cock and  _ fuck _ Mitch would go for it, can already picture the stretch from Matt’s cock, the spit spilling down his chin as he tries to take it all in. And maybe Mitch has a bit of a kink or something for the sheer size of Matt Martin, but he doesn’t get to dwell on the thought because Matt is helping him out of his shorts and suddenly he’s left bare before the entire locker room. He flushes all the way down his chest as his cock juts out, red and leaking, embarrassed at the eyes he can feel on him. 

_ “Fuck.” _ His head snaps around at the soft gasp, surprised to find Naz with his cock out, stroking it leisurely as his gaze roams over Mitch. Realizing he has Mitch’s attention he smirks. 

“C’mere,” Matt takes him by the hips, spinning him around to Mitch’s great confusion. Then he tugs him back, until Mitch is sitting back in his lap. Like this he can feel Matt’s cock pressed against the small of his back through the fabric of his shorts, big and hard and it takes everything in him not to beg him to just bend him over the bench and fuck him. The thought is quickly sidelined as he realizes he has a perfect view of the room now. 

And they have a perfect view of him.

_ “Matt.” _

“Shh,” Matt’s lips drag along his neck and he shivers at the sensation. “Trust me.”

Mitch clenches his eyes shut but nods. 

One of Matt’s big hands close around his cock and he groans, the touch a relief. He starts stroking him, slowly, drawing each stroke out until Mitch’s hips are twitching. His skin feels too tight, his heart pounding too fast. 

“You should see them, Mitchy,” Matt whispers. He bites at his shoulder, sudden and sharp and Mitch’s eyes fly open as the feeling travels straight to his cock. Matt does it again, then sucks at the skin there until it’s throbbing and he’s sure to have a massive mark. He pulls his mouth away, his hand speeding up and Mitch grips his arm, desperate for something to hold onto. “Look at them. I bet they all wish they could fuck you.”

He gasps. All eyes are on him as he quickly falls apart in Matt’s arms. There’s heat in their gazes, greedy like if they could they would join in, take what they wanted from Mitch. His mouth falls open at the thought, at what it would be like to have extra sets of hands on him, if he just was passed around, used for their pleasure, his own forgotten. 

He can’t focus on any one thing, gaze roving around the room. Most of the guys are in various states of undress, their cocks out, some together, some by themselves. They’re getting off watching  _ him. _ It’s a heady experience and he can feel his orgasm building faster and faster as Matt works him over, muttering filth in his ear. His other hand rests on Mitch’s belly, holding him in place as he rocks his clothed cock against the small of his back. Mitch presses back into it, can feel his desperation for Matt’s cock thrumming through his veins, and he’s strung tight like a wire, ready to snap. 

His gaze lands on the lockers across from him despite himself and now matter how hard he tries he can’t look away. 

Auston has his pants shoved down, shirt rucked up as he strokes his cock, and god he’d  _ known _ he was big before, but it’s nothing compared to seeing him hard. His mouth waters at the sight of Auston’s fist closing around the rosey head and he realizes he’s staring hungrily when Matt bites at his ear and says, “maybe next time he’ll choose you. Fuck your mouth like you’re so desperate for.”

Mitch nearly comes just from that, his gaze snapping up and catching Auston’s. His eyes are dark, hungry and Mitch shudders. His breath comes out in sharp gasps, he’s so  _ close. _ Auston’s fist is moving quickly over his cock, his cheeks ruddy like he’s as desperate as Mitch is to come. It could just be the free live porn that does it for him, but Mitch likes the idea that he’s jerking off to  _ Mitch- _ to the sight of him spread out, taken apart under Matt’s hands until he’s a shivering mess. 

“What do you need?” Matt murmurs and Mitch whines, pressing back against his cock. He doesn’t  _ know, _ just knows that it’s not enough, he’s so close, but it’s not  _ enough. _ “Okay, baby.” 

He slides his hand from Mitch’s stomach, slips it between their bodies and awkwardly between Mitch’s cheeks till he can press his thumb against Mitch’s hole. 

He chokes, eyes slamming shut as he comes all over Matt’s fist and his own chest. 

Matt holds him as he shakes through his orgasm, hands running soothingly over his body. His pulse is thundering in his ears but he thinks he hears a few groans and bitten off curses. It makes him flush hot at the thought that it’s because of  _ him. _

He wonders if he should be worried about what this has sparked in him. 

Matt presses gentle kisses to his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, murmuring quietly to him in between. Mitch soaks it all up, basking in the comfort, the attention. Guys start to make their exits and he cracks open an eye lazily as the locker room slowly filters out. 

“You back with us?” Matt asks and Mitch swats behind him, aiming half heartedly for his face. He misses. Matt laughs and maneuvers Mitch up to his feet, holding him when he begins to sway dangerously.

Mitch manages to find his feet as Matt leads him into the showers, propping him up against the wall as he quickly strips out of his own shirt and shorts. Matt’s still hard, Mitch notes with interest, his cock jutting out as he steps out of his shorts, red and swollen. He catches Mitch looking, eyes crinkling as he smiles.

“You wanna help me out?” Mitch nods eagerly. “Turn around. Palms on the wall.”

Mitch’s just come but his cock is already chubbing up as he turns, palms pressed against the cool tile of the shower. It’s

silent in there and his breathing is loud and choppy until Matt turns on the showerhead. Warm water spills down across his back, startling him. Goosebumps break out across his skin where he’s not covered by the steady stream.

“So the other guys won’t hear us,” he murmurs, pressing a brief kiss to the nape of his neck. The reminder that some of the guys are still out there sends a jolt through him straight to his cock. The show’s over but they’re still going. It sends a thrill through him, how they could be standing out there, imagining what Matt is doing to Mitch now. 

He presses his hands to Mitch’s hips, pressing closer, urging Mitch to bend, stick his ass out further. He flushes, blames it on the steam from the shower. He shivers at the first press of Matt’s cock against his ass cheek, how it slides, slick with water against his skin. He bites his lip to keep from begging, his cock hard now from the anticipation, from how mind blowingly  _ hot _ it all is. Matt takes a hand from Mitch’s hip, guides his cock between his thighs, having him press them tightly together as he slowly starts to fuck them. 

Mitch groans, one hand falling to his cock, stroking it in time with Matt’s thrusts. It’s a mockery of what he really wants, of how desperately he wants Matt’s cock fucking him open, but it’s searingly hot all the same. Matt lets out little grunts with each thrust of his hips. His cock bumps Mitch’s balls, slides along his premium. 

He comes embarrassingly fast all over the shower tiles.

Matt holds him up, fucks him harder, faster until finally he comes with a groan, the hot splash of his come against Mitch’s thighs something he’s sure he’ll be thinking about later when he’s alone at home. 

They clean up and Matt humors his desire for touch easily, hands running across his skin, lips pressing to his cheeks, his lips. 

His body is thrumming by the time they make their way out of the showers. 

The locker rooms cleared out by the time they get out there, save for a few cleaners making their rounds. Mitch stops, startled, when he spots Auston still sitting in his locker. 

He’s clearly been waiting for him, dressed, his bag sitting at his feet. His phone is in his hands but Mitch can see the dark screen from there, and he glances up quickly when he feels Mitch’s gaze on him. 

“Hey!” Auston lurches to his feet, an unreadable expression flitting across his face before it’s gone again. “I thought I’d wait for you. See if you wanted a ride.”

Mitch’s stomach flips at the thought that Auston was waiting for him the entire time while they were...He flushes, ducking his head.

“Yeah man,” he clears his throat. “That’d be great.”

He focuses on grabbing his clothes, so he doesn’t end up staring at the way Auston hovers close by, trying to decipher the expression on his face. 

“You know, I could have given him a ride,” Matt says casually.

Mitch chokes, his shirt half on and thankfully hiding his face.

“Not necessary,” Auston shoots back, tone sharp. “He can come to me if he needs a ride.” 

Mitch may die before he can even get his shoes on. Cheeks flaming he shoves his feet in, forgoing socks and starts stuffing equipment into his bag. 

Matt chuckles and Mitch kind of wants to hit him- he knows  _ exactly _ what he’s doing, riling Auston up and pushing Mitch one step closer to having a stroke, he swears. 

“Sometimes you need a more  _ experienced _ driver, kid.” 

“I have  _ plenty _ of experience.” Auston looks like he’s about to lunge at Matt’s amusement.

“I’m ready!” Mitch cuts in. He gets a good grip on Auston’s sleeve, ready to drag him away from this conversation if he has to. He’s going to  _ kill _ Matt when he gets the chance. 

“Mitch,” Matt calls. He glances back, despite Auston’s grumbles.  _ Good luck, _ he mouths, smirking when Mitch flips him off. 

He can’t hide the grin that stretches across his face when, a few minutes later as they’re making their way out of the ACC, Auston’s hand brushes his own, briefly, and then again with purpose. 


End file.
